


Baking

by whothefrellami



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/pseuds/whothefrellami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Cam attempts to teach Vala how to bake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magequisition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/gifts).



Cam was exasperated. Of all the things he’d planned to do that evening, teaching Vala how to bake was not one of them. Why she’d come to _him_ , he had no idea. He specifically remembered Sam telling him that his baking was nothing to be proud of. Well, not in those words exactly, but she’d definitely implied it after rejecting his macaroons.

“Come on, Cameron, it’ll be fun,” Vala had said. Why, oh, why, oh, why had he agreed? But, more importantly, why did she need to know how to bake?

And so he stood in SGC’s kitchen with a woman who seemed way too happy to be ruining his plans. She _had_ suggested they just skip the lesson, and head straight to his bed, but _that_ he’d made very clear was _not_ happening. He could’ve been sparring with Teal’c, going over mission files, eating _alone_ in his room, if it wasn’t for her.

Vala sat on the counter, smiling to herself as he scrounged around, looking for the equipment they required. Who’d have known that SGC didn’t cater for people’s baking needs?

 “Hey, Cameron?” she chimed, as he rummaged in one of the bottom cupboards looking for some kind of bowl.

“What?” he replied, flatly, as he stood, having found nothing, and hit his head on the drawer above.

“Are you okay?” Vala grimaced.

Jumping down off the side, she was by his side in an instant, her hands steadying him as he swayed slightly.

“I’m fine,” he said, trying to warn her off.

In all truth, the pain was blinding, his vision slightly blurry, and there was a sort of ringing in his ears.

“You’re not fine, darling, sit down.”

She pulled a stool from by the door and carefully pushed him down onto it, studied his head, and let out a small laugh.

“It’s not funny,” Cam reminded her.

She pulled back so she could look at his face, mainly to see if he was being serious or not. When his expression told her he was, she replied,

“I’m sorry,” and stroked her fingers lightly through his soft hair, being careful to avoid the lump that was materialising.

“Maybe we should get you to Dr. Lam.”

“No!”

The urgency of his response seemed to startle her. He didn’t need a doctor. Well, maybe he did, but he knew if he moved, there was a high chance that he’d throw up.

“Okay, okay. Well, I can’t just leave you here.”

He could hardly believe what he was about to say, but he knew she was right. If he was left alone, he’d probably pass out, fall off the stool, puke, and then choke on his own tongue or something.

“Then stay with me.”

Vala’s face lit up; her eyes gleaming, her smile widening.

He couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. Maybe it was because he was delusional, but there was only one thing he wanted to do at that moment.

He leant forward and closed his eyes, hoping to find her lips with his, but soon felt her grip on his arms tighten and stop his fall from occurring.

“Come on,” she giggled, as she helped him up. “Bet that bed’s looking real attractive now, huh?”


End file.
